


Secret

by sarahxsmile



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray has always known about Will and Rachel, but she's never had proof. Knowing it only helps when Rachel looks at her desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Quinn thinks that maybe they’re not as obvious as she thinks they are. She thinks that maybe no one else notices- and they must not because no one says anything- but she wonders how.

Maybe it’s because he is kind of touchy with all of his students. But he doesn’t touch anyone on the lower back like he does with her when he’s teaching them their choreography. And Quinn knows no one else makes her smile like that. That smile that lights up the whole room. The whole damn school.

Quinn wishes she could hate Rachel. It’s easy enough to pretend. To force those strong fucking feelings into a rage, an outrage, that they could do those things. That they have the audacity to do it, to look at each other like that in front of everyone. And she knows though she has no proof. But it’s so obvious, to her at least. 

She actually catches them one night after Cheerios practice. She thinks she’s left her bag in the in the choir room. When she gets there, she looks into the window first. In the end, she's glad she did, though she may not have been at first.

Rachel is pressed against the glass of the trophy case and Quinn can’t breathe because while Rachel’s face is turned towards the door, here eyes are closed an her mouth is parted, panting or moaning. It doesn‘t really matter. He's holding her, pressing her back and it's a wonder she doesn't hear the rattling of the glass. Quinn’s sense of outrage fills her up again even as she watches his hand slide up her smooth thigh, pushing up that god awful skirt to reveal a flash of cream panties underneath. 

Rachel’s eyes start to open and Quinn turns, walking away as quickly as she can. The anger is still in her as she feels her limbs trembling. Did they not care if anyone saw? It was so damn tempting to go to Sue now, but… The though of it made her chest ache and she shook her head.

But it didn’t keep her from stopping Rachel in front of her locker the next day.

“I saw you,” she speaks in her most knowing and vaguely threatening tone. Rachel’s eyes widen and Quinn knows Rachel saw her too, though not enough to know if she had really been there- must have just seen the flash of a blond ponytail. But now she knows.

“Don’t tell,” Rachel says, whispers, tone desperate. Her hands are clenched in front of her, curling and twining together. Quinn feels power surge through her veins at the way Rachel is looking at her. She likes it. 

“We’ll see,” Quinn says, and Rachel reaches out to grab her arm but Quinn turns away. She walks with the sight of Rachel Berry’s fear in her eyes, and she thinks that might do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope this feels in character, because it's the only time I've ever written Quinn. It was done mostly for my roommate who ships Will and Rachel and one sided Faberry. And I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
